mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Koops
Koops is a cowardly Koopa who lives in Petalburg, and is Mario's second partner in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Koops was known as a crybaby and a coward. He is in love with Koopie Koo. Ten years before the events of the game, his father Koopley went to Hooktail Castle to destroy the dragon, Hooktail, but was never returned, and presumed dead. Koops wanted to fight Hooktail and get his revenge, as well as finish what his father started. Then, Mario and Goombella came to Petalburg, and as they were heading to Hooktail Castle with the Stone Keys required to enter, Koops asked Mario to let him come with him to fight Hooktail. He joined Mario's party. Koopie Koo thought he would surely be eaten and tried to stop him, but when it became clear he wasn't turning back, she attacked him and Mario with her shell. They entered Hooktail Castle and eventually fought Hooktail and defeated her due to Mario using Hooktail's weakness of crickets. Hooktail coughed up Koopley, who was still alive, and he handed over the first Crystal Star. Koops traveled with Mario and Goombella through more areas to collect Crystal Stars, fighting off Lord Crump and winning the championship in the Glitz Pit. Along the way, they fought a monster named Doopliss in Creepy Steeple for the fourth Crystal Star. Doopliss stole Mario's name and body, and made Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, and Yoshi think that he was Mario, and that Mario was Doopliss. They fought alongside him against Mario and Vivian (if Goombella is defeated, Doopliss will switch her out for Koops), but Doopliss was defeated and his and Mario's true identities were revealed, Mario getting his name and body back. They soon collected all seven Crystal Stars, the last by beating Crump at X-Naut Fortress. They entered the Palace of Shadow and defeated Grodus, then Bowser, and finally the evil Shadow Queen, saving the world from darkness. Afterwards, Koops returned to Petalburg to live with Koopley and Koopie Koo, and wants to become the mayor of Petalburg and live there in peace. When Mario returned to Rogueport, Koops was waiting for him with the rest of Mario's partners, and they continued to travel with each other, making a comeback in the Glitz Pit and defeating Bonetail in the Pit of 100 Trials. In Super Paper Mario, Koops's catch card can be obtained by beating the Duel of 100. He also appeared in a picture in Mario's house, with the rest of Mario's partners. Abilities Outside battle, Koops can use his shell attack to hit distant switches or grab items. It can also be used as a first strike. This is improved a bit from Kooper (in the first Paper Mario) because Koops's shell can stay still for as long as the player holds the button down, and Mario can move before the shell comes back and can hit a switch that Mario was standing directly in front if, if Mario is in the right place. In battle, his abilities are: *Shell Toss *Power Shell - 3 FP *Shell Shield - 4 FP, Level 2 *Shell Slam - 6 FP, Level 3 At Level 1, Koops has 10 HP. At level 2, he has 15 HP. At level 3, he has 25. Category:Koopas Category:Partners Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:Boss partners Category:Allies